


Savasana

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby makes time for yoga, even when it's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savasana

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series.
> 
> Prompt: Practice

Abby turned down the lights in her lab and locked the glass slider to her office. She removed her boots and padded across the floor to the corner. She sank down, her legs folding beneath her. She adjusted her feet into Lotus pose, then closed her eyes. 

Exhaling, she tried to quiet her mind. 

_“Why didn’t Ziva come down here first?”_

_“Gibbs forgot my Caf-Pow again. Why?”_

_“McGee should have skipped that last coffee. He was vibrating.”_

_“Tony and Jimmy wouldn’t talk about what they did last night.”_

Abby frowned, then tried again, exhaling. Meditation practice was harder than sirsasana.


End file.
